Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit
by Chrisslibaer
Summary: Herr der Ringe mal etwas anders ;)
1. Prolog

Dies ist meine allererste Fic, habt also Erbarmen mit mir. Die Figuren gehören leider nicht mir (auch wenn ich Pippin gern mein Eigen nennen würde ;) )  
  
The lost story I  
  
Als Sam erwachte, stand Frodo am Rand der Klippe und sah hinunter auf den tosenden Wasserfall. "Herr Frodo was ist mit dir, du siehst so traurig aus." Langsam drehte sich Frodo zu seinem treuen Freund um. "Nein, Sam, es ist alles in Ordnung, nur... ich vermisse Bilbo." Mit wehmütigen Blick sah er hinauf in den Himmel, der sich langsam aufhellte. "Sieh nur Herr Frodo, wir bekommen schönes Wetter." Hastig packte er seinen Rucksack und begab sich auf den kleinen Pfad, der sich vor ihnen seinen Weg bahnte. Einige Zeit waren sie unterwegs und die Mittagssonne brannte vom Himmel auf sie herab. Schweiß lief ihnen die Stirn hinunter und beide waren müde von dem langen wandern und dem schweren Gepäck. Sie wussten das es nicht mehr weit bis zur Grenze vom Auenland war und je näher sie herankamen umso stiller und besorgter wurden sie. Als sie das Maisfeld erreichten, blieb Sam plötzlich stehen. Überrascht drehte sich Frodo um. "Sam, was ist?" "Nun ist es soweit, wenn ich noch einen Fuß mache, bin weiter weg von zu hause als je zuvor." Frodo lächelte in aufmunternd zu. "Nun komm schon Sam". Es kostete Samweis einige Zeit um weiterzugehen. Sie suchten einen Weg durch das Maisfeld und Sam hatte Schwierigkeiten seinem Chef zu folgen. An der nächsten Abzweigung verlor er Frodo entgültig aus den Augen. "Frodo? Herr Frodo?" verzweifelt rief er nach seinem Herrn. Nach einigen Sekunden, die ihm wie Minuten vorkamen, stand Frodo vor ihm. "Puh und ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren. Es geht darum was Gandalf gesagt hat" Erstaunt blickte ihn Frodo an. "Was hat er denn gesagt?" Sam reckte sich ein bisschen " er hat gesagt: Pass auf das er dir nicht verloren geht, Samweis Gamdschie, und das hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht vor."  
  
Frodo sah in gutmütig an. "Sam, wir sind immer noch im Auenland, was soll schon passieren?" Kaum hatte er den Satz zuende gesprochen als zwei Gestalten aus dem Feld sprangen. Bevor Sam reagieren konnte, lag er schon auf dem Boden. Über ihn ein junger Hobbit mit Gemüse unter dem Arm. Frodo erging es nicht anders. Ein weiterer junger Hobbit stieß ihn um. Verwundert sah er ihn an. " Frodo! Merry, das ist Frodo Beutlin!" Wütend stand Sam auf und zerrte den Hobbit von Frodo herunter. "Hallo Frodo!" Merry begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Beide Hobbits hatten die Hände voller Gemüse und Samweis sah sie böse an. "Ihr habt euch an Bauer Maggots Gemüse vergriffen." Noch bevor die zwei sich rausreden konnten, hörten sie schon das wütende Schimpfen des Bauern, der den Diebstahl bemerkt hatte. Hastig liefen sie durch das Feld. Am Abgrund angekommen blieb der jüngere Hobbit stehen. Merry konnte noch rechtzeitig stoppen, aber als Frodo und Sam in die beiden hineinrannten, konnten sie das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und purzelten den Abhang hinunter. Nacheinander fielen sie auf den Boden. "ui das war ja haarscharf" erleichtert stieß der junge Hobbit einen Seufzer aus. "Typisch Brandybock und Tuk." Sam versuchte sich aufzurichten und seine Kleidung von dem Schmutz zu befreien. "Was ist? Das war eine Abkürzung, Querfeldein" jammerte Merry.  
  
"Pilze gibt's hier" schrie Pippin aufgebracht und alle rannten auf die Stelle an der die Pilze standen. Frodo stand auf dem Weg und sah sich vorsichtig um. "Können wir nicht von der Straße runter?" Plötzlich merkte Frodo einen Windzug der langsam den Weg hinaufkroch. Der Wald begann sich zu verformen. Er verspürte eine Angst und fühlte wie etwas bedrohliches auf sie zukam. "Von der Straße runter, schnell!" Überrascht hörten die anderen auf die Pilze einzusammeln und rannten flink über die Straße. Sie folgten Frodo unter einem ausgehöhlten Vorsprung. Unruhig warteten sie auf das was passieren würde. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, bis ein Reiter vor dem Vorsprung stehen blieb. Frodos Herz schlug schneller und er verspürte auf einmal den Drang, sich den Ring aufzustecken. Langsam zog er den Ring aus seiner Tasche und näherte sich damit seinem Finger. Wenige cm war er noch entfernt, als Sam in anschubste. Merry nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf sein Bündel weg, das der Reiter neugierig verfolgte. Entsetzt rannten sie davon. Erst nach vielen Minuten legten sie eine kurze Rast ein.  
  
"Was war denn das?" Frodo lehnte sich erschöpft an einen Baum. "Was es auch war, es hat nach etwas gesucht, bzw. jemanden. Frodo?" Merry trat zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "Ich muss das Auenland verlassen." Vielsagend er ihn an. Merry nickte und sprach. "Verstehe, Bockenburger Fähre, folgt mir." Schnell und leise rannte Merry voraus, die anderen folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Reiter auftauchte und vor Frodo stehen blieb. "Schnell!" Die Hobbits wagten sich nicht umzudrehen, sie liefen weiter und machten die Taue von der Fähre los. Frodo derweil versuchte dem Reiter zu entkommen, welches ihm Mühe kostete. Durch die Angst angetrieben rannte er den Weg hinunter zum Fluss. Pippin schrie ihm entgegen. Das Floß war schon etwas vom Ufer entfernt als Frodo mit letzter Kraft darauf sprang. Erschöpft blieb er auf dem Boden liegen. "Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg über den Fluss?" Merry, der sie mit dem Stab antrieb, nickte. "Ja die Brandyweinbrücke 20 Meilen." Pippin saß auf dem Boden und starrte auf das Ufer. Als sie anlegten und die Täue festgebunden hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Bree.  
  
"Die Reise wird nicht angenehm für uns werden. Gebt auf die schwarzen Reiter acht!" Frodo nickte allen aufmunternd zu und ging dann in Richtung Bree. Der Weg bis dahin war lang und sie waren ständig in Furcht vor den Reiter. Am Abend des 2. Tages erreichten sie Bree. Es war besonders kalt und es regnete sehr stark. Durchnässt kamen sie an den großen Tor an. Schüchtern klopften sie an und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Pippin zuckte zusammen als sich eine kleine Klappe in der Tür sich öffnete. Ein alter Mann sah sie an. " Hobbits, vier Hobbits! Was treibt ihr noch so zu später Stunde?" Argwöhnisch musterte er Frodo, der das Wort ergriffen hatte. "Wir möchten zum Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony, unsere Angelegenheiten gehen keinen was an." Widerwillig öffnete er das Tor. "Schon gut, ich musste das fragen. Zur Zeit treiben sich merkwürdige Gestalten sich herum." Neugierig huschten die Hobbits durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach dem Gasthaus. Alles war so groß und ungewohnt für sie. Pippin wurde fast von einem Wagen überfahren. Als sie in das Gasthaus eintraten, schlug ihnen verrauchte Luft ins Gesicht.  
  
Ab hier weicht die Geschichte vom Film erheblich ab.  
  
Die vier Hobbits setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch und sahen sich erstaunt um. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren an ihren Tisch. "Werde Herren, was möchtet ihr trinken?" Schweigend sahen sich die Hobbits an, bis Sam das Wort ergriff. "Nun, wir möchten gerne vier Krüge Bier und wenn es geht, etwas zum Essen." Hungrig sah er sie an. "Natürlich geht das, ich komme sofort wieder." Pippin blickte ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis sie hinter dem Tresen verschwand. "Ich möchte bloß woher sie stammt, sie sieht aus wie ein Hobbit."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Anregungen und Kritik wären nicht schlecht. 


	2. Bree

Ab hier weicht die Geschichte vom Film erheblich ab.  
  
Die vier Hobbits setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch und sahen sich erstaunt um. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren an ihren Tisch. "Werde Herren, was möchtet ihr trinken?" Schweigend sahen sich die Hobbits an, bis Sam das Wort ergriff. "Nun, wir möchten gerne vier Krüge Bier und wenn es geht, etwas zum Essen." Hungrig sah er sie an. "Natürlich geht das, ich komme sofort wieder." Pippin blickte ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis sie hinter dem Tresen verschwand. "Ich möchte bloß wissen woher sie stammt, sie sieht aus wie ein Hobbit." "Dann frag sie wenn sie unser Bier bringt." Merry grinste Pippin verschmitzt an, dem das Gesicht leicht errötete. "Warum sollte ich? Frag du sie doch!" "Was muss ich da hören? Der große Pippin hat angst eine kleine Frage zu stellen?" Frodo und Sam sahen sich kichernd an. Beleidigt stand Pippin auf und ging in Richtung Theke, wo das Mädchen gerate die Krüge füllte. "Oh hallo, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie während sie nach einen weiteren Krug griff. "Ach... ich...ich...wollte eigentlich nur wissen woher du kommst." Pippin stand mit knallrotem Kopf vor ihr und brachte kaum noch einen vernünftigen Satz zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht genau woher ich komme." Traurig wandte sie den Blick zu Boden. "Man hat mich im Wald als Baby gefunden und dann zu Herrn Butterblüm gebracht. Ich hatte nichts bei mir nur ein Tuch mit eingesticktem Buchstaben DL. Aber genug von mir, ich will dich nicht mit meiner Geschichte belästigen. Du hast bestimmt besseres zu tun als mir zuzuhören."  
  
Geschwind huschte sie an dem Hobbit vorbei und brachte das Tablett an ihren Tisch. "So hier ist euer Bier und etwas Brot und Käse, ich hoffe es schmeckt euch." Kaum hatte sie es abgestellt, als Sam schon nach danach griff. "Sam nicht so gierig sonst verschluckst du dich" Doch es war schon zu spät, Sam´s Gesicht verfärbte sich rot und er begann fürchterlich zu husten. Fürsorglich klopfte ihm Frodo auf die Schultern. "Das kommt davon wenn man so gefräßig ist wie du mein lieber Sam." Merry grinste vor sich hin als er an seinem Bier nippte. "Wo steckt eigentlich Pippin?" Suchend sah er sich um, bis sein Blick an einer dunklen Gestalt in der hintersten Ecke hängenblieb. Irgendwie was an der Gestalt kam ihm seltsam vor und so beschloss er näher ranzugehen.  
  
Pippin stand währenddessen noch immer an der Theke und wartete darauf das sie zurückkam. "Na du stehst ja immer noch hier. Willst du dich nicht an deinem Tisch setzen?" "Nein, denn ich wollte von dir noch deinen Namen erfahren, bevor ich mich wieder zu den anderen geselle." Schüchtern blickte er sie an. "Das ist alles? Du hast nur darauf gewartet das ich dir meinen Namen sage? Nun ich sage dir erst meinen, nachdem du mir deinen genannt hast." Leicht errötend sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Pippin... ich heiße Pippin, naja eigentlich Peregrin, aber kaum jemand nennt mich so."  
  
"DI" brüllte eine Stimme durch das Gasthaus. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss weitermachen, sonst bekomme ich ärger." "Warte, du hast mir deinen Namen noch nicht genannt." Pippin hielt sie am Arm fest. "Ich heiße Daisy, aber die meisten nennen mich nur Di. Und jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen."  
  
Frodo und Sam saßen nun allein am Tisch und berieten sich was sie tun sollten, falls Gandalf nicht kommen sollte. "Herr Frodo, es ist nicht sehr klug wenn wir uns hier zu lange aufhalten. Hier lauern überall dunkle Gestalten." Misstrauisch blickte Sam durch den Raum. "Sieh nur was Merry macht." Frodo zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Merry, der direkt vor einem unheimlich aussehenden Mann stand. "Oh weh, ich hoffe das geht gut aus." Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug.  
  
Unsicher und aufgeregt wusste Merry nicht was er zu dem Mann sagen sollte. "Hallo junger Hobbit, was treibt euch hinaus in die Ferne?" sagte er und zog an seiner Pfeife. Seine Augen waren auf Merry gerichtet. "Werder Herr, falls zuvor ich euren Namen erfahren dürfte, damit ich weiß wie ich euch ansprechen soll, dann werde ich euch von meiner Geschichte berichten." Lächelnd sah der Unbekannte ihn an "Du bist ein kluger Hobbit und sehr vorsichtig. Daher werde ich dir meinen Namen nennen. Man ruft mich Streicher."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... So ich hoffe er ist besser als der erste. Ich danke auch Isi, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat. Über weitere Reviews würde ich mich freuen. 


	3. Geheimnisse und dergleichen

Einige Zeit war vergangen. Daisy bediente weiter die Kundschaft und beachtete Pippin so gut wie gar nicht. Sam und Frodo spielten ihr beliebtes Hobbitkartenspiel und Merry unterhielt sich mit Streicher. Er war gerade beim Erzählen, als Pippin ihm von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte. "Hey Merry, ich werde langsam müde, gehst du mit ins Zimmer?" Merry schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr seine Erzählung fort. Enttäuscht ging er zu Frodo und Sam, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und lief die alte Holztreppe nach oben. "Argh... ich hätte doch eine Kerze mitnehmen sollen, hier ist es verdammt dunkel." Pippin brummelte vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht das offenstehende Fenster. Schwungvoll lief er dagegen und blieb erstmal verdutzt auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
Streicher hörte dem Hobbit fasziniert zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich, als Merry an der Stelle mit den schwarzen Reitern angelangte. "Ich fürchte mein veehrter Merry, das der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte lieber unter 2 paar Ohren bleiben sollte. Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und führte Merry in ein kleines Zimmer. Ernst und geheimnisvoll sah er ihn an. "Merry, das was ich dir zu erzählen habe, muss unter uns bleiben. Hast du mich verstanden?" "Ja, habe ich, aber nun sage mir schnell was du mir zu berichten hast." Streicher nickte und setzte sich ans Fenster. "Frodo schwebt in großer Gefahr. Viel größer als er sich es vorstellt. Nur Gandalf und ich wissen warum die schwarzen Reiter oder besser gesagt die Ringgeister hinter ihm her sind. Er kann hier nicht lange verweilen. Noch vor Morgengrauen müsst ihr wieder aufbrechen. Ich werde ich euch erstmal bis nach Bruchtal führen. Elrond soll dann weiterentscheiden." Merry nickte und stand auf. "Ich verstehe, warte hier auf mich, ich hole nur noch schnell die anderen." Merry wollte die Tür öffnen, als Streicher ihn zurück hielt. "Warte, wir werden belauscht, trete einen Schritt zurück." Streicher hielt sein Schwert in der Hand als er die Tür schwungvoll aufmachte. Ein Schrei hallte durch das Zimmer. "Na wen haben wir denn da? Ein unerwünschter Gast." Das Schwert war noch immer auf den Eindringling gerichtet. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und wischte sich den Staub von dem Gewand. "Wenn ihr denkt, ich habe gelauscht, so seit ihr im Unrecht. Ich kam hier nur zufällig hier vorbei." "Das habt ihr gesagt nicht ich, aber was treibt ihr euch noch so zu später Stunde hier herum?"  
  
Nachdem die Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen hatten, versuchte Pippin wieder langsam aufzustehen. "Och, wer lässt denn mitten in der Nacht das Fenster offen? So was Blödes aber auch." Schmerzend rieb er sich den Kopf, als er Stimmen vernahm. Vorsichtig schlich er zu der offenen Tür und lugte hinein. "Das geht euch gar nichts an! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" sagte eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme. "Tja, da sie nun unser kleines Geheimnis kennt, müssen wir sie wohl oder übel mitnehmen." Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen." Mitnehmen? Ich will aber gar nicht mitkommen. Ich bleibe hier und damit Ende der Diskussion!" Gerade als sie hinausgehen wollte, trat Pippin durch die Tür und hielt sie fest. "Aua, nicht so toll, lass los, hast du nicht gehört?" Böse funkelnd sah sie ihn an. "Halt sie ja fest Pippin, am besten fesseln wir sie ans Bett." Merry war bereits dabei ihre Hände mit einem Seil zu verknoten. "Und damit sie nicht schreit, werde ich ihr noch einen Knebel in den Mund stecken." Streicher grinste und stopfte ihr ein Tuch in den Mund." Pippin stand wie gelähmt da und verstand überhaupt nichts. "Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Und warum müssen wir Di fesseln?" "Das mein lieber Freund ist eine lange Geschichte. Geh runter und hole Frodo und Sam, wir müssen aufbrechen" Merry schlug ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Verwirrt ging Pippin zurück in die Stube und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch. In kurzen Sätzen erzählte er was oben vorgefallen war und trieb die Beiden zur Eile an.  
  
Ende Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
" 


	4. Das Abenteuer beginnt

Merry verstaute die restlichen Sachen auf dem Pony und gemeinsam marschierten sie dann Richtung Bruchtal. Unterwegs erzählte Streicher einige von seinen Geschichten und sang zwischendurch sein Lieblingslied. Pippin hatte sich bereit erklärt während der ersten Nacht auf Di aufzupassen. Gemeinsam saßen sie stumm am Lagerfeuer welches langsam herabbrannte. Hier und da hörten sie die Schreie wilder Tiere. "Hast du angst?" Di sah Pippin fragend an.  
  
"Ja, ein bisschen schon, du etwa nicht?" Stumm starrte sie wieder ins Feuer und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Nicht da wo ich herkomme und jetzt lass uns einwenig schlafen." Beide rollten sich in ihre Decken und waren bereits nach wenigen Minuten im Reich der Träume. Die restliche Nacht verlief ruhig, was Streicher zu Denken gab. Er rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Hinterhalt der Nazgûls. Doch nichts passierte. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Horizont berührten sprang er auf und weckte in Eile die noch friedlich schlummernden Hobbits. "Frodo, Sam steht auf, rasch, die Sonne geht bereits auf und wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns." Verschlafen rieben sich die Hobbits die Augen und begannen hurtig das Lager abzubauen. "Herr Frodo, ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." Unruhig blickte Sam umher. "Du hast recht, seitdem wir von Bree aufgebrochen sind, habe ich keinen schwarzen Reiter bemerkt." "Und dabei soll es auch bleiben!" fiel Merry ihm ins Wort und drückte Frodo seinen Rucksack in die Hand. Langsam setzte sich die Truppe in Bewegung. Streicher bildete zusammen mit Sam und Frodo die Vorhut, während Pippin, Merry und Di langsam hinterherliefen. Am späten Vormittag begann der Himmel sich zu bewölken und die ersten Regentropfen fielen auf die trockene Erde. "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt." Streicher starrte missmutig hinauf in den Himmel. "Das ist wie eine Einladung uns zu finden." Er begann seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen und trieb die Zurückgebliebenen zu einer schnelleren Gangart an. Mittlererweile ergoss sich ein Wolkenbruch aus dem Himmelreich und alle waren durchnässt bis auf die Knochen. "Seht ihr die Steingruppe dahinten? Da werden wir uns erstmal unterstellen." Streicher sprang behände über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und erkundete ausführlich den Unterschlupf. Zitternd vor Kälte und knurrenden Mägen standen die Hobbits im Regen und warteten auf eine Antwort von Streicher. Die schon nach einigen Minuten schallend von den Steinen widerhallte. "Alles in Ordnung, ihr könnt herkommen." Streicher hatte in der Zeit bereits ein kleines Feuer entfacht und hing sein Mantel zum Trocknen auf. Erschöpft setzten sie sich ans Feuer fingen an ihre kalten Glieder zu wärmen. "Wie lange dauert es noch bis wir in Bruchtal ankommen?", fragte Pippin als er sich müde gegen einen der Steine lehnte. "Wenn wir schnell sind nur noch 2 Tage." Streicher sah hinaus in den Regen, "aber nicht wenn dieses Wetter noch weiter so lange anhält." "Na dann ist ja gut, aber es wäre nett, wenn mir jemand die Fesseln endlich losschneiden würde." Bittend hielt Di ihre Hände Streicher hin. "Warum sollten wir?" Fragend blickte Sam sie an. "Wohin soll ich schon rennen? Etwa hinaus in die Wildnis?" Beleidigt wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und sah Pippin eindringlich an. "Na gut, schneide sie los." Streicher reichte ihm sein kleines Messer und Pippin begann das Seil durchzuschneiden. 


	5. Fast in Bruchtal

Nach wenigen Minuten konnte sich Di von den Fesseln befreien. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich gegen die massive Felswand ."Was uns wohl in Bruchtal erwartet?" Betröpfelt ließ sie den Kopf hängen und war nach wenige Minuten bereits eingeschlafen. Streicher und der Rest der Mannschaft planten die nächsten Tage ein und überlegten welche Route sie am schnellsten an ihr Ziel führen sollte. Bis tief in die Nacht saßen sie da und redeten als endlich die dicke Wolkendecke durchbrach und der Mond in die Höhle schien. "Anscheinend haben wir doch ein wenig Glück." Streicher lächelte als er sich in seine Decke einwickelte. Auch diese Nacht verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse zur Beunruhigung sämtlicher Personen in der Höhle. "Ich kann mir unmöglich vorstellen das sie uns nicht angreifen wollen. Nein, ich glaube eher sie planen etwas gegen uns." Nervös blickte Streicher umher. "Heißt das, das wir wieder rennen müssen?" Di blickte Streicher entgeistert an. "Ja, das werden wir und nun kommt." Mürrisch gingen sie los. Pippin hatte sich Di´s Hand geschnappt und zog sie mit sich. "Warte Pippin, ich bin nicht so schnell." Außer Atem kamen sie Mittag an einem großen Felsen wo sie ersteinmal eine kleine Rast einlegten. Müde und ausgehungert legten sie sich in den kühlenden Schatten. Sam packte seinen Rucksack aus und bereitete aus den kläglichen Überresten von der Verpflegung ein kleines Mittagessen. Di hatte sich zu Pippin gesetzt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. "Du bist weitaus bequemer als der Felsen." Pippins Gesicht errötete einwenig, sagte aber nichts sondern genoss ihre Nähe. Dafür grinste Merry um so breiter als plötzlich die Erde anfing zu beben und sich große Risse auf den Boden bildeten. Di hielt Pippin fest umklammert. 


	6. die dunkle Gestalt

"Los kommt raus ihr beiden bevor die Fels zusammenbricht!" schrie Merry den beiden verzweifelt zu. Nur mühsam konnten Di und Pippin sich langsam vorantasten. Die Wände begannen immer größere Risse zu bilden und Felsbrocken fielen von der Decke. Nur knapp entkamen beide den Felshagel und rannten hinaus ins Freie wo schon eine böse Überraschung auf sie wartete. Streicher saß mit den anderen Hobbits auf dem Boden, umringt von schwarzen Reitern. "Oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Pippin klatschte sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Bis einer der Reiter auf sie zukam und sie zu ihren Freunden zerrte. "Hat es denen die Sprache verschlagen oder warum reden die nicht mit uns?" Aufgebracht sah Di die schwarzen Reiter an. "Sie sprechen eine andere Sprache, deswegen kannst du sie weder hören noch verstehen. Am besten setzt du dich jetzt hin." Streicher deutete mit der Hand nach unten und widerwillig setzte sie sich hin. Emotionslos sah Sam dem Treiben zu. "Ich wusste doch, das unsere Reise nicht normal verläuft." Frodo nickte ihm zu. Stunden verbrachten sie dort auf dem Boden und beobachteten stumm die Reiter die immer noch um sie herum gingen. "Warum greifen sie uns nicht an? Ich meine sie haben uns doch schon in ihrer Gewalt worauf warten die denn noch?" Frodo blickte Streicher fragend an. "Ganz einfach, sie warten nur auf dem Befehl von mir." Rief eine vermummte Gestalt und trat vor Frodo. "Du weißt was ich haben will, nicht wahr kleiner Hobbit?" Bestimmend ging er vor ihm auf die Knie und streckte seine Hand nach dem Ring aus. Ängstlich versuchte Frodo nach hinten zu rutschen, doch ein Reiter hielt ihn fest. Noch bevor Streicher reagieren konnte hatte der Unbekannte den Ring von der Kette gerissen und verschwand lachend. Nur noch seine Stimme hallte in der Luft mit den Worten." Ihr könnt sie nun töten, sie sind ohne Nutzen für mich." Kreischend nahmen die Reiter ihre Schwerter und gingen auf die kleine Gruppe los. Merry und Pippin stellten sich schützend vor Di, während Sam Frodo in seinen Schutz nahm. Streicher zog sein Schwert und stellte sich angriffsbereit hin. Laut schreiend stürzten sich die schwarzen Männer auf Streicher, der elegant den Schwerthieben auswich. Aber er wusste das es ihm allein völlig unmöglich war, alle zu besiegen. Seine letzte Hoffnung ruhte auf seinen alten Freund Gandalf. Minutenlang zog sich der Kampf und Streicher wurde langsam müde. Nur einmal konnte er knapp einen tödlichen Schlag ausweichen, wurde aber an der linken Schulter getroffen. Vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig ging er zu Boden. Die fünf Hobbits hatten alles im sicheren Abstand mitangesehen und sprangen nun vor um ihren Freund zu helfen. Gerade als ein Reiter zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholte wurde die Luft von einem lauten Donner erfüllt. Angstvoll wichen sie zurück. Das Donnern wurde immer lauter und die schwarzen Männer gingen immer mehr auf Abstand. Als plötzlich eine Stimme sich erhob und in einer fremden Sprache anfing zu reden. Wie von Zauberhand tauchte ein alter Mann mit grauem Bart und einem Stock in der Hand auf. Neugierung und Gleichzeitig verstört sahen die Hobbits den alten Mann an. "Keine Angst, ich tue euch nichts. Ich bin ein alter Freund von Aragorn." Sagte er lächelnd. "Aragorn? Wer ist Aragorn?" Sam blickte ihn fragend an. "Na der Mann vor euch, oder wollt ihr mir etwa sagen, das ihr seinen Namen nicht kennt?" "Doch, aber er sagte, er hieße Streicher." Merry trat mutig einen Schritt nach vorne. "Aber wer seit ihr?" Verblüfft sah der Mann in sein Gesicht und lächelte." Mein Name ist Gandalf der Graue, aber ihr dürft mich ruhig Gandalf nennen." Sagte er und zwinkerte freundlich mit seinem Auge. "Aber nun lasst mich Aragorn mal genauer anschauen." Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den Verletzten und betrachtete dessen Schwertstich. "Sieht weniger schlimm aus als ich gedacht habe, trotzdem müssen wir die Wunde so schnell es geht versorgen." Gandalf riss sich ein Stück Stofffetzen von seinem Mantel und Sam suchte rasch noch ein paar Kräuter zusammen. Immer tiefer lief er in den nahegelegenen Wald. Sorgsam suchte er den feuchten Waldboden nach seinem Lieblingskraut ab, als er Schritte vernahm. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und sah eine seltsam gekleidete Frau auf einem weißen Pferd in Richtung der Felsen zureiten. "Wer sie wohl ist und hier macht?" Eilig machte er sich daran das bereits gefundene Kraut in seinen Rucksack zu packen und wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen. Dort angekommen sah er die Frau über Aragorn beugen und ihm fremde Wörter zuflüstern. Gemeinsam mit Gandalf hob sie ihn hoch auf ihr Pferd und ritt geschwind davon. "Wer war sie und wo bringt sie Aragorn hin?" fragte Sam Gandalf, der sich ins Gras gesetzt und eine Pfeife angesteckt hatte. "Nun erstmal ruhig kleiner Hobbit, das war Arwen, die Tochter von Elrond und sie ist unterwegs nach Bruchtal, denn nur dort kann man seine Wunde richtig versorgen. Ich soll auf euch aufpassen und sicher zu Elrond bringen." sagte er als er an seiner Pfeife sog und kleine Kreise in die Luft blies. "Ja, aber ich habe den Ring nicht mehr." traurig blickte Frodo zu Boden und ballte seine Fäuste. "Breche dir darüber nicht den Kopf Frodo, den Ring beschaffen wir uns wieder." Gandalf stand auf und wischte sich den Dreck von seinem Gewand. "Und nun lasst uns aufbrechen, bis Bruchtal ist es nicht mehr weit." Merry und Pippin liefen nun voraus, Sam und Frodo bildeten das Schlusslicht und Di lief neben Gandalf her und unterhielt sich mit ihm. "Was sie ihn wohl fragt?" Flüsterte Pippin Merry zu. "Keine Ahnung, am besten ist du fragst sie einfach." grinste Merry frech zurück. Weiter hinten fragte Gandalf Di nach ihrer Vergangenheit aus. "Naja weißt du Gandalf, ich musste mein Leben einwenig dramatischer erzählen und habe vielleicht ein paar Dinge übertrieben." schuldbewusst ließ sie den Kopf hängen. "Aha, du warst also zu Pippin nicht ganz ehrlich?" "Nein, das war ich nicht, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das getan habe. Es überkam mich einfach." traurig lief sie weiter. "Dann solltest du es ihm aber sagen, denn kannst du es verantworten mit einer Lüge zu leben? Kannst du ihm in die Augen sehen ohne zu erröten? Ich glaube nicht und ich weiß das er dich gut leiden kann." Di überlegte noch lange wie sie es ihm am besten sagen könnte und entschloss sich es ihm heute nacht zu erklären. Tief in ihrem Inneren hoffte sie das er ihr verzeihen möge. Als sie endlich Rast machten nahm sie Pippin zur Seite und ging mit ihm an einem abgelegenen Winkel ihres Schlafplatzes. "Was ist? Warum bist du so eigenartig?" Pippin sah sie fragend an. "Weißt du Pippin, ich war damals im Gasthaus nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir. Das mit meiner Vergangenheit ist gelogen und das D für Daisy ist eine Erinnerung an meine Mutter, mein wirklicher Name ist Callista. Meine Eltern sind schon vor langer Zeit aus dem Auenland weggezogen, deswegen habe ich auch einen menschlichen Namen. Ich kann jetzt nur hoffen das du mir verzeihst." Pippin starrte sie ungläubig an und setzte sich auf den Boden. "Aber warum hast du mich belogen Calli?" "Calli? Also so hat mich noch niemand genannt." lächelnd setzte sie sich neben Pippin. "Weißt du ich dachte ich würde dich nie wiedersehen und habe dir einfach diese Geschichte erzählt." Zögern legte Pippin ihr einen Arm und die Schultern. "Aber das ist jetzt die Wahrheit oder?" misstrauisch blickte er ihr in die Augen. "Ja und ich werde dir auch keine erfundenen Geschichten mehr erzählen." "Na dann ist ja gut." sprach er und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. So und jetzt lass uns zu den anderen zurückkehren und einwenig schlafen. Calli nickte zustimmend und Hand in Hand liefen sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz zurück. Beide schliefen friedlich mit einem lächeln im Gesicht ein. Am nächsten Morgen war Pippin der erste der wach wurde. Er weckte Merry der tief vor sich hin schlummerte. "Hey Merry, wach auf!" Müde drehte er sich um und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. " Lass mich schlafen Pippin ich bin noch müde." "Nichts da!" Mit Schwung riss er Merry die Decke vom Leib. Empört sprang dieser auf und sah ihn wütend an. Von dem Gerangel der Beiden wurde auch der Rest der Truppe wach und Sam trieb die beiden Streithähne zum Frühstück suchen an. Kurze Zeit später, nach einem kläglichen Frühstück, liefen sie in Richtung Bruchtal. Gegen Mittag blieb Gandalf kurz stehen und spähte über den Hügel. "Da hinten liegt Bruchtal nur noch ca. 2 Stunden Fußmarsch von hier entfernt." Endlich erleichtert, das sie dem Ziel schon so nahe waren, liefen die Hobbits eine Spur schneller als gewöhnlich. Doch als sie die Hälfte des Weges bereits zurückgelegt hatten, sahen sie dichte Rauchwolke aufsteigen. "Woher kommt der ganze Rauch?" Frodo blieb verwundert stehen, als ihm eine böse Vorahnung beschlich. "Gandalf, kann es sein...das...Bruchtal... brennt?" Gandalf blieb bestürzt stehen. "Ich fürchte doch mein lieber Frodo. Aber nun lasst uns schnell dorthin eilen, vielleicht können wir noch etwas retten!" Gandalf rannte voraus, dicht gefolgt von Merry und Pippin. Sam, Frodo und Calli waren nicht so schnell bei Fuß und trafen erst einige Minuten später am Schauplatz des Schreckens ein. Wohin man auch sah, alles brannte und einige der Bewohner rannten umher und versuchten das Feuer mit Hilfe von Eimern und Decken zu löschen. Einige der Häuser waren bereits bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Gandalf brauchte nicht lange nach Elrond zu suchen, er stand vor dem großen Haus und konnte nur noch verzweifelt mitansehen, wie sein geliebtes Reich verbrannte. "Elrond, mein alter Freund, sagt mir, was ist hier passiert?" Elegant wandte er sich nach Gandalf um. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Nur ein paar Späher haben berichtet, das an unsere Landesgrenze 9 schwarze Reiter und eine vermummte Gestalt aufgetaucht waren. Anscheinend haben sie bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit gewartet und uns dann angegriffen. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, ist nichts von unserem einstigen Reich etwas heilgeblieben." Gandalf trat dichter an ihn heran. "Aber wo ist Eure Tochter und Aragorn? Sie sind doch in Sicherheit oder?" Hoffnunsvoll sah er Elrond an. "Ja sie sind in einen unsere alten Sicherheitsgängen geflüchtet, nur hoffe ich das durch all die lange Zeit die Ausgänge nicht verschüttet sind." "Ich glaube wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, vor allem weil der Ring entwendet wurde und die schwarzen Reiter eigentlich keinen Grund hatten Euch anzugreifen." Währendessen halfen die Hobbits beim Feuerlöschen. Pippin und Calli waren gerade dabei ein kleineres Wohnhaus zu löschen, als der Dachstuhl in sich zusammenbrach und der Balken direkt auf Pippin zufiel. "Verschwinde da!" konnte Pippin nur noch vernehmen als er schon gepackt und auf die Seite geworfen wurde. "Das war aber knapp." Der junge Mann reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen. "Ich danke Euch, aber verratet mir doch bitte euren Namen." "Man ruft mich Legolas und wie ist Euer Name?" Legolas nickte Pippin aufmunternd zu. "Peregrin Tuk, aber alle nennen mich nur Pippin." Freundschaftlich streckte er die Hand aus und grinste Legolas an. "So jetzt habt ihr euch genug kennengelernt, aber nun wird es an der Zeit das wir das Feuer löschen." Calli nahm den Eimer und entleerte ihn im schon fast völlig abgebrannten Haus. Nach etlichen Stunden später versammelten sich alle übriggebliebenen Elben und Hobbits auf dem Hauptplatz. Elrond erhob sich auf seinem Potest und erklärte allen den Ernst der Lage. Nach der langen Rede lief ein Raunen durch die Versammlung. "....Ich möchte nocheinmal laut betonen, das wir ohne Unterstützung diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen können. Was uns passiert ist, wird auch anderen Völkern Mittelerdes zuteil werden. Dies kann und will ich nicht verantworten. Gandalf hat sich bereit erklärt uns auf der Suche nach dem Ring und nach den Unbekannten zu uterstützen. Aber alleine schafft er es nicht. Wir brauchen noch mehr Freiwillige." Tödliche Stille machte sich breit, keiner der Anwesenden war bereit zu helfen. Viele hatten alles verloren, Frau, Kinder und ihr Hab und Gut. Keiner wollte sich der Gefahr aussetzen die sie alle bedrohte. "Ich werde helfen!" Legolas trat einen Schritt vor. "Wir auch!" Merry und Pippin stellten sich neben Legolas und auch Frodo, Sam und Calli schlossen sich dem an. "Seht euch doch nur an was aus euch geworden ist. Sind wir schon soweit herabgesunken das wir Kinder in den Krieg schicken müssen?" Elronds stechender Blick bohrte sich in die Herzen der Elben, die beschämt zu Boden sahen. "Ich komme auch noch mit!" Überrascht drehten sich die Hobbits um und sahen Aragorn vor ihnen stehen. "Aragorn was für eine Freude, das es dir gut geht." Überglücklich umarmten sie Aragorn und rissen ihn vor Freude auf den Boden. Belustigt sahen Legolas und Gandalf dem Gerangel zu. "So nun ist es gut, lasst uns packen, in zwei Tagen werden wir aufbrechen. Wir müssen schließlich noch den Ring zurückholen." 


	7. Das Ende?

Die nächsten Tage waren alle mit Aufbau, diversen Krisensitzungen und packen beschäftigt. In ihrer kaum vorhandenen Freizeit trafen sich Calli und Pippin unten an dem kleinen Bach. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen verbrachten sie dort Stunden. Calli hatte sich in Pippins Arm geschmiegt und er hatte seinen Kopf auf den ihren gelegt. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit gingen sie engumschlungen zu den anderen zurück. Sie wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und gingen schlafen, denn morgen sollte die Reise starten. Frodo uns Sam kontrollierten noch einmal ihre Rucksäcke um zu überprüfen ob sie auch alles eingepackt hatten. "Wir sollten uns auch hinlegen Herr Frodo, wir müssen morgen wieder früh aufstehen und wir wollen ja nicht die Letzten sein nicht wahr?" Frodo lächelte nur stumm und kuschelte sich in seine Decke ein. Die Nacht war sternenklar und der Mond schien hell über dem friedlich schalfenden Bruchtal. Bei Sonnenaufgang ertönte ein lauter Gong und alle versammelten sich wieder auf dem Hauptplatz. "Nun ist es soweit. Ihr werdet nun aufbrechen und das Unbekannte jagen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und möge alle Gedanken der freien Völker bei euch sein." Elrond hob seine Hand und sprach noch einen letzten Segen über die Gruppe aus. Legolas und Aragorn bildeten die Vorhut und bald waren die Gefährten aus der Reichweite der Elben verschwunden. Die ersten Tage waren sehr anstrengend für die Hobbits da es meist nur auf steinigen Pfaden bergauf ging. Plötzlich blieb Aragorn stehen und deutete auf den Boden. "Hier verliert sich die Spur von den Reitern. Legolas kannst du mit deinen scharfen Augen erkennen wo sie entlang gegangen sind?" Suchend blickte dieser in die Ferne. "Nein Aragorn, entweder können sie fliegen oder sie sind unter Tage unterwegs." "Was meinst du mit unter Tage?" Pippin blickte ihn fragend an. "Nun ich meine das sie unterirdisch weitergegangen sind." Gandalf sah sich die Felswand genauer an und rief dann Aragorn zu sich. "Sieh nur, Legolas könnte Recht haben, hier sind Einkerbungen die nicht von Elben oder anderen Völkern stammen." Aragorn drückte vorsichtig gegen die Wand, in der Hoffnung das sich irgendeine versteckte Tür oder ähnliches sich öffnen würde. Doch als sich nichts rührte begann er kräftig mit seinem Schwert dagegen zu schlagen. Wie besessen schlug er immer wieder auf die massive Felswand ein. "Hey was soll das?" Brach plötzliche eine dunkle Stimme hinter dem Gestein hervor. "Wer hämmert da gegen mein Haus?" "Oh verzeiht, ich wusste nicht das dies hier ein Haus ist." Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr uns helfen. Wir sind auf der Suche nach 9 schwarzen Reitern und einer dunklen Gestalt auf der Spur, habt Ihr sie zufällig gesehen?" Die Wand begann nachzugeben und hervor trat eine kleine Gestalt. "Meint ihr etwa die unverschämten Reiter mit ihren eigenartigen Kutten?" Aragorn´s Ohren wurden plötzlich hellhörig. "Ja genau die, könntet Ihr uns sagen in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind?" Aragorn blickte den kleinen Mann eindringlich an. "Nun das könnte ich in der Tat, aber bitte verratet mir vorher erst Euren Namen. Damit ich weiß mit wem ich es hier zutun habe." "Natürlich verzeiht bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, ich bin Aragorn und das hier ist mein treuer Freund Gandalf der Graue, Legolas der Elb und die Hobbits Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo und Calli." Neugierig sah er sich alle an. "Und wie heißt Ihr?" fragte Calli. "Ich heiße Gimli und bin ein Zwerg, was wohl kaum zu übersehen ist." Lächelnd trat Aragorn zu Gimli und reichte ihm die Hand. "Nun werter Zwerg, wollt Ihr uns nicht begleiten und die Gestalten jagen?" Des Zwerges Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Nichts lieber als das, die Halunken haben meine gesamte Wohnung in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Das sollen sie mir bitter bereuen. Aber nun folgt mir in die geheimen Gänge der Zwerge." Einwenig ängstlich folgten sie dem Zwerg der sie tief in die Erde führte. Die Stollen waren weitverzweigt und wenn man nicht aufpasste, verlief man sich sehr schnell und dies bedeutete meist das Ende. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre sind sie auf den Weg nach Moria und das sind noch gute 5 Tage Fußmarsch entfernt." Gimli ging voraus und wies den anderen den Weg. Stunden vergingen ohne das auch nur eine geringe Veränderung der Wände eintraf. Jeder Schacht glich sich in seiner Beschaffenheit und Größe. Selbst Gimli hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten sich in dem Labyrinth zu orientieren. "Wie lange müssen wir eigentlich noch in diesem Irrgarten herumlaufen?" Müde setzte sich Merry auf einen großen Stein inmitten des Weges und ließ seine Beine baumeln. Calli und Pippin setzen sich auf den Boden und lehnten sich dagegen. "Nur noch 2 Tage dann haben wir es geschafft, aber erst machen wir eine Rast, schließlich wollen wir bei Kräften bleiben." Wie auf das Stichwort, holte Sam seinen Rucksack hervor und zauberte ein kleines Essen. "Ach Sam ich hoffe wir finden den Ring schnell wieder, bevor alles verloren ist." Gedankenverloren blickte Frodo hinauf zur Decke. "Herr Frodo, nicht aufgeben, natürlich finden wir den Ring und werden auch das Ungeheuer besiegen, damit wir wieder zurück nach Hause können." "Jetzt sind wir schon so weit gekommen, den Rest schaffen wir auch noch." Merry war von seinem Stein runtergesprungen und hatte sich zu Sam und Frodo gesetzt. Gandalf war bereits aufgestanden und erkundete mit Legolas die Umgebung. Aragorn und Gimli berieten sich, welchen Weg sie gehen sollten um am schnellsten in Moria anzukommen. Nach kurzer Zeit waren Gandalf und Legolas wieder bei den anderen eingetroffen und berichteten was sie gesehen hatten. "Wie es scheint müssen wir den rechten Weg nehmen, damit wir noch vor ihnen dort sind." Aragorn ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde gleiten und stand dann auf. "Also los, packen wir es an." Die Truppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Weitere zwei Tage vergingen und gegen Mittag trafen sie dann an der großen Halle ein. "Wow, ist das riesig hier." Sam bestaunte die runden Säulen die bis an die Decke emporragten. "Oh, nein seht doch da drüben!" Legolas deutete auf einen Haufen verbrannter Asche. "Verdammt wir kommen zu spät." Aragorn rannte darauf zu und als er wiederkam konnte man in seinem bedrückten Gesicht tiefe Bestürzung und Wut erkennen. "Alleine schaffen wir es nicht, wir brauchen noch mehr Unterstützung, aber wo sollen wir sie finden?" Verzweifelt schrie er seine gesamte Wut hinaus. Gandalf spürte einen drohenden Schatten auf sich zukommen. "Es ist besser, wenn wir schnell von hier verschwinden, ich glaube nämlich nicht das wir alleine sind." Er zog sein Schwert und schickte die Hobbits an zum großen Tor am Ende der Halle zu rennen. Völlig außer Atem kamen sie an dem Tor an. Zu ihrer Besorgnis war es verschlossen und sie wussten nicht wie sie es öffnen konnten. Wild schlugen sie dagegen, aber es nützte nichts. Plötzlich fing der Boden sich an zu bewegen und aus sämtlichen Löchern und Ritzen kamen dunkle Bewohner der Unterwelt hervor. Legolas und Gimli hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, sie davon abzuhalten, die anderen daran zu hindern das Tor aufzumachen. Gandalf überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Zauberspruch, aber es wollte ihm keiner einfallen. Mittlererweile waren es so viele, das Aragorn mithelfen musste um sie in Schacht zu halten. Alles schien verloren als Calli einen kleinen Hebel an der Wand entdeckte und daran zog. Aber trotzdem rührte sich nichts. Mit aller Kraft halfen alle Hobbits und auch Gandalf mit an dem schweren Hebel zu ziehen. Als der Hebel endlich nach unten gedrückt war blieben sie wartend davor stehen. Lange Zeit tat sich nichts. "Beeilt euch, lange können wir sind nicht mehr ihm Zaum halten." Schrie Aragorn zu Gandalf. Doch auf einmal begann sich das Tor zu bewegen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch und verbrannten die Orks. Schreiend wichen sie zurück. Langsam öffnete sich das Tor immer mehr und nach wenigen Minuten war es vollständig geöffnet. Schnell rannten alle ins Freie und nach wenigen Metern setzten sie sich hin und verschnauften von der Strapaze. "Danke Calli, du hast uns das Leben gerettet." Gandalf und Aragorn nickten ihr anerkennend zu. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch mehr Verbündete finden." Aragorn stand voller Tatendrang auf. "Aber dabei dürfen wir unser eigentliches Ziel nicht vergessen, wir müssen den Ring finden und das schnell, bevor es zu spät ist." Frodo sah ihn vielsagend an. "Wir sollten nach Lorien gehen, dort werden wir erst einmal sicher sein und dort werden wir auch weitere Verbündete treffen." warf Legolas ein. "Er hat Recht, also genug mit Pause wir sollten so schnell wie es geht die Wälder vor dem Sonnenuntergang erreichen, sonst wimmelt es hier bald von Orks und ähnlichen Gestalten. Und so gingen sie in Richtung Wälder in der Hoffnung dort Unterschlupf und neue Verbündete zu finden... 


	8. In Lorien

"Also mir kam es nicht so weit vor, als ich den Wald von dem Felsen aus gesehen habe." keuchte Merry und griff Pippin unterstützend unter die Arme. "Mir auch nicht, aber wir müssen ja bald da sein." Fast kraftlos liefen sie den Rest des Weges hinter den anderen her. Gegen Abend waren sie dann im Wald angekommen. "Dieser hier ist aber ziemlich düster und unheimlich." Sam erschauderte bei den Gedanken daran, das irgendwelche Ungetüme hinter den Bäumen lauern konnten und sich auf die Gefährten werfen würden. Bei jedem weiteren Schritt verlor er mehr und mehr seinen Mut. Den anderen erging es nicht anders. Alle liefen besonders vorsichtig und mich wachen Ohren und Augen durch das Dickicht. "Seit vorsichtig, ich habe hier schon viele unheimliche Geschichten gehört von Menschen die hierher kamen und nie wieder gesehen wurden." Legolas sprach dies mehr wie eine Warnung, denn als Drohung aus. "Na was haben wir ein Glück das wir Hobbits sind." Calli klammerte sich fest an Pippin, der sich wiederum hinter Merry versteckte. Immer tiefer gingen sie hinein. Immer unheimlicher und bedrohlicher wurde es. "Pst... seit mal still, ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört." Gimli war nach vorne an die Spitze gestürmt und hielt Aragorn und Gandalf auf, die weitergehen wollten. Alle waren so ruhig, das man ein Schwert hätte fallen lassen hören. Aber da waren sie wieder. Ganz in der Nähe konnte man Schritte vernehmen die auf die Gefährten zukamen. Die Männer zogen ihre Schwerter und stellten sich kreisförmig vor die Hobbits um sie zu schützen. Plötzlich hörten die Schritte auf und aus dem Schatten traten hochgewachsene Elben hervor. Legolas lächelte erleichtert und ging auf den Mann in der Mitte zu. Freundlich begrüßte er ihn auf elbisch und der Elb nickte zustimmend. Er führte sie zu einem versteckten Lager, wo noch mehr von seiner Sippschaft versammelt waren. Erstaund setzten sich die Hobbits auf den Boden und lauschten den Worten von Legolas und seinen Elbenfreunden. "Werte Freunde aus Lorien. Ich bin zu euch gekommen in der Hoffnung hier treue und starke Krieger aufzufinden. Denn unsere Sorge ist groß. Denn das was wir beschützen wollten, ist uns abhanden gekommen und ohne eure Unterstützung ist es zwecklos Widerstand zu leisten. Nun frage ich euch, wollt ihr uns helfen?" "Ich verstehe eure Sorge wohlauf, doch gebt uns Bedenkzeit." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Elb um und verließ mit seinen Kriegern den Ort. "Nun gut, so sollen sie in Ruhe nachdenken während wir uns eine Pause gönnen." Legolas und die anderen setzten sich hin und schlugen ihr Lager auf. Die Nacht brach über sie herein und alle schliefen tief und fest in ihren Decken eingekuschelt. Aragorn merkte als Erster das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Luft roch nach Rauch und er konnte bereits die ersten Flammen heranzüngeln sehen. "Wacht auf! Schnell!" Aragorn sprang nach vorne um die Flammen zu ersticken. Rasch waren die anderen aufgestanden und versuchten ebenfalls das Feuer zu löschen. "Verdammt, mir kommt das ziemlich bekannt vor." Gandalf verzog sein Gesicht, als er schon die kreischenden Stimmen vernahm. "Die schwarzen Reiter sind hier, das ist eine Falle!" Gimli trommelte die Hobbits zusammen die er in seine Obhut nahm. "Gimli, du gehst mit Legolas und den Kleinen sofort zu den Elben und holst Hilfe, Gandalf und ich versuchen hier die Reiter in Schacht zu halten und beeil dich!" Doch Legolas war schon vorausgerannt und suchte bereits nach den Elben. Gimli rannte mit den Hobbits zu einem Felsen. "Hier bleibt ihr erstmal drinnen, das ist sicherer für euch, später hole ich euch wieder ab." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, so war er auch schon davon gestürmt. "Ok ich hoffe mal das es nicht zu lange dauert, denn so langsam bekomme ich hunger." Knurrend hielt sich Pippin den Magen. "Typisch Pippin, immer erst ans Essen denken, danach kommt erst das andere." Lachend sah Calli Pippin an. Auch die anderen Hobbits stimmten darin ein. "Hey, ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig." beleidigt drehte sich Pippin weg. Gimli suchte derweil nach Legolas, hatte aber keine Ahnung in welche Richtung er laufen sollte und so entschloss er sich zurück zu Aragorn zu gehen. Beide hatten große Mühe die schwarzen Reiter unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wussten ohne die Hilfe der Elben waren sie verloren. Jeder Schlag ermüdete ihre Knochen und allmählich schwand auch ihre Konzentration. Die letzten Hiebe kostete den Beiden die restliche Kraft und erschöpft ließen sie sich zu Boden fallen. Genau in diesem Augenblick erreichte Legolas mit seiner Gefolgschaft das Schlachtfeld und vertrieben die Reiter. Aragorn konnte nur noch verschwommen die Umrisse erkennen. Er merkte nur noch das ihn jemand hochhob und fiel dann in einem tiefen Schlaf. "Wir haben beschlossen euch ihm Kampf zu helfen, denn wie wir sehen konnten, seit ihr nicht in der Lage, dazu seit ihr einfach zu wenige. Ich werde euch ein paar meiner Leute mit auf dem Weg geben. Sie werden sich im Hintergrund aufhalten und gegebenenfalls eingreifen." Legolas verbeugte sich dankbar vor dem Elben und ging zu Gimli. "Sag mal wo hast du eigentlich die Hobbits versteckt?" Erschrocken blickte er sich um. "Ach du je, die hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen. Zum Glück habe ich sie zu einem der Felsen gebracht." Erleichtert gingen sie zur Höhle wo schon die Hobbits ungeduldig auf sie warteten. "Das hat aber ziemlich lange gedauert. Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit?" Mürrisch sah Pippin Gimli an. "Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber kommt ersteinmal mit zu den anderen. Aragorn scheint sehr entkräftet zu sein und braucht viel Schlaf, was bedeutet das wir hier noch ein paar Tage verbringen werden." Einzeln verließen sie den Felsen und gingen den Weg zurück. Die Elben hatten ein paar Zelte hinterlassen und auch an Verpflegung hatten sie gedacht. "Hmm... Lembas... ein kleiner Bissen und er füllt den Magen eines Mannes." Legolas hielt begeistert ein Stück davon hoch. "Na dann werde ich aber mind. 2 Brauchen." rief Pippin und griff nach dem Brot. Hungrig biss er hinein und mit zwei großen Happen war das Brot auch schon in seinem Magen. "Na die nächsten 3 Tage brauchst du wohl nichts mehr zu essen." Sam lachte über Pippin der mit vollem Magen sich ins nächste Gebüsch verdrückt hatte. Calli ging ins Zelt und fand dort Aragorn auf einer Liege schlafend liegen. Gandalf saß daneben und starrte konzentriert auf ein Stück Papier welches er in seinen Händen hielt. "Sag an Gandalf, was liest du da?" Neugierig beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber. "Das mein Kind ist eine alte Schriftrolle mit magischen Zaubersprüchen darauf, aber leider habe ich noch keinen brauchbaren für unsere Feinde finden können." Erschöpft lies er das Blatt Papier auf den Boden fallen. "Geh hinaus Calli, ich brauche meine Ruhe. Der Kampf war zu mühsam für einen Knaben wie mich." Leise ging Calli hinaus und ging fragte nach Pippin. "Der ist dort hinten im Gebüsch." Gluckste Sam vor sich hin. "Du findest das wohl sehr lustig wie?" ärgerlich gab Merry ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Aua, das tut weh du dummer Hobbit." Kurze Zeit später war eine kleine Rangelei im Gange. Nur mit Mühe und Not konnten Gimli und Legolas die beiden Streithähne auseinanderbringen. Calli hatte inzwischen Pippin gefunden. Er hatte sich auf ein Stück Moos gelegt und lies sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über sein Gesicht und blies eine Strähne aus seinem Auge. 


	9. Der Kampf

Calli hatte inzwischen Pippin gefunden. Er hatte sich auf ein Stück Moos gelegt und lies sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über sein Gesicht und blies eine Strähne aus seinem Auge. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah Calli lächelnd an. "Willst du mich ärgern?" Pippin hatte sie an den Armen gepackt und lies sie nicht mehr los. "Vielleicht....vielleicht auch nicht." Schmunzelnd blickte sie ihm in tief in die Augen. Beide konnten die Anspannung spüren, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Langsam näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht zu ihrem. Nur noch einen Atemzug war er von ihren Lippen entfernt. Zaghaft, als würde sie wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen berührte er schüchtern ihren Mund. Beide genossen den kurzen Augenblick der Zufriedenheit. "Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen, bevor sie uns vermissen." Calli stand auf und zog Pippin mit hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand ins Lager zurück. Aragorn war unterdessen aus seinen Schlaf erwacht und beriet sich mit Gandalf über die nächsten Vorgehensweisen. "Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit den Ring zu finden und zu vernichten." Gandalf rieb sich seufzend seinen Bart und Aragorn betrachtete stumm das Schild an seinem Bett. "Ich weiß, aber immer sind die schwarzen Reiter uns einen Schritt voraus. Mir scheint, als wenn sie einen Spion hätten, der uns auf jeden unsere Schritte belauscht." "Oder sie haben einen Palantir, einen sogenannten sehenden Stein." Gandalf lief unruhig auf und ab. Ihm behagte das überhaupt nicht, das es im Bereich des Möglichen war das ein sehender Stein gefunden und zum Missbrauch verwendet wurde. Legolas kam stürmend ins Zelt hineingerannt und blieb keuchend vor Gandalf stehen. "Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Die Reiter wurden auf den Pfad nach Mordor gesichtet. Wenn wir nicht sofort aufbrechen werden wir sie nicht einholen können." Aragorn blickte Gandalf stumm an und verließ fluchtartig das Zelt um die anderen zu holen. Eiligst wurden die Sachen eingepackt und wenige Stunden später ließen sie den unheimlichen Wald hinter sich. Mühsam kämpften sie sich über steinige Wege und holprige Pfade. Sie machten kaum Rast, damit sie nicht die Fährte verloren. Was sowieso nicht einfach bei diesen Reitern war. Ab und zu wusste Aragorn nicht weiter und zog Legolas und Gimli zu Rate. Mehrfach mussten sie die Richtung wechseln. Aber schließlich standen sie alle gemeinsam vor dem großen Tor. "Wir sollten uns aufteilen, damit wir sie umzingeln können." Aragorn teilte sie in kleine Gruppen ein. Frodo, Sam und er gingen nach Westen, Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli nach Osten und Merry, Pippin und Calli blieben in Reichweite des großen Tores. "Ich wünsche euch viel Glück" Calli winkte ihnen hinterher bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Erstaunt betrachtete sie den riesigen Turm. Gigantisch ragte er in den Himmel wo sich Rauchwolken über den Krater mit Schwefel vermischte. Es roch unangenehm und so bedeckte sie die Nase mit einem Fetzen Stoff. Hier und da zuckten rote Blitze vom Himmel und man konnte Schmerzensschreie vernehmen. Sie wusste das drinnen ein fürchterlicher Kampf stattfinden musste. Stunden vergingen und die Schreie wurden langsam immer leiser bis sie verstummten. Merry und Pippin sahen sich geschockt an. Laut krachend öffnete sich das Tor und die Hobbits versteckten sich schnell hinter einem Felsen. Sie konnten die schwarzen Reiter auf ihren Rössern erkennen die Leichen aufgeladen hatten. Mit trauriger Miene sahen sie das es Gimli und ein Elb von der Gefolgschaft waren. Die Reiter warfen die Leichen in den Graben und trabten wieder durch das Tor welches sich langsam schloss. Calli stand auf und rannte hinterher. Pippin und Merry taten es ihr gleich, in der Hoffnung sie noch vor dem Tor einzuholen. Aber als sich das Tor schloss standen die Drei schutzlos inmitten von dampfenden und qualmenden Löchern. Über den Turm erhob sich ein Schatten und flog davon. Nur leise konnten sie dessen Rufe vernehmen. "Der Ring, ich habe den Ring...fangt auf und verwart ihn gut. Ihr seit nun die letzte Hoffnung." und dann war er auch schon in den Nebelschwaden verschwunden. Die Drei duckten sich und suchten den Boden nach dem besagten Ring ab. Leicht glänzend schimmerte er durch den Rauch, was Pippin eine große Hilfe war. Er steckte ihn in seinen kleinen Lederbeutel und vorsichtig schlichen sie sich weiter bis sie an einem eingefallenen Gebäude ankamen. Rasch huschten sie hinein und versuchten einen Überblick über ihre Lage zu schaffen. "Wohin müssen wir gehen?" flüsternd wandte sich Pippin an Merry. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und deutete auf ein Loch in der Wand. "Vielleicht können wir dadurch weitergehen." Calli suchte in ihrem Rucksack nach einer Kerze und zwei Feuersteinen. Merry ging voran, in der Mitte Calli und das Schlusslicht wurde von Pippin gebildet. Die Wände waren feucht und es roch unangenehm nach Moder. Der Boden war glitschig und kleines Ungeziefer wuselte unter ihren Füßen hindurch. Die Kerze lieferte nur spärliches Licht, was ihnen nur Recht war, so war die Gefahr nicht so groß das sie gleich entdeckt wurden. Langsam tasteten sie sich voran. Einpaar mal schon war Calli und Pippin ausgerutscht und auf den Boden gelandet. Lange zogen sich die dunklen Gänge dahin. Die Umgebung veränderte sich nicht viel. Anscheinend war dies mal ein geheimer Fluchtweg gewesen, der aber durch die Jahre in Vergessenheit geriet. "Meint ihr, wir befindet uns noch im Turm oder sind wir schon vielleicht wieder draußen?" Hoffnungsvoll sahen sie sich an. "Ich glaube eher nicht... von dahinten kamen Schreie." Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter in Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen. Sie wurden immer lauter bis sie vor einer massiven Holztür standen. "Von dahinten müssten die unheimlichen Rufe eigentlich kommen." Merry stemmte sich mit aller Gewalt gegen die Tür, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Gemeinsam mit Pippin versuchten sie die Tür aufzubrechen. Nach ein paar kräftigen Schlägen bewegte sie sich einen Spalt. Doch der genügte schon für die kleinen Hobbits. Einer nach dem andern krabbelte hindurch auf die andere Seite. Was sie dort sahen, war ein grausamer Anblick. An den Wänden hingen duzende von verschiedenen Kreaturen die blutend dahinsiechten. Angewidert gingen sie weiter bis sie auf zwei bekannte Gestalten trafen. "Pippin, Merry, seht doch, da sind Frodo und Sam!" Aufgeregt lief Calli zu den Beiden und versuchte mit einem scharfen Gegenstand die Fesseln durchzuschneiden. Merry half ihr und gemeinsam legten sie ihre Freunde auf den Boden. "Danke euch, lange hätten wir das nicht mehr durchgehalten." Sam´s Worte kamen nur leise aus seinem Mund. "Kommt, wir müssen hier weg, bevor sie uns auch noch finden und festnehmen." Merry stütze Sam und Pippin Frodo. Calli nahm die Rucksäcke und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. "Aber wie bekommen wir das schwarze Tor auf wenn wir davor stehen?" Calli blickte fragend die Jungs an. "Keine Ahnung, darüber machen wir uns Gedanken wenn wir davor stehen." Diesmal übernahm Calli die Vorhut während die anderen langsam hinterher kamen. Schon von weiten hörten sie die fluchenden Schreie von den Reitern die nach den Ring suchten. "Die können den Ring lange suchen, den habe nämlich ich." Pippin lächelte verschmitzt und griff nach dem Beutel. Dann drehte er sich um nahm ihn heraus und hängte ihm Frodo um den Hals. "Ich glaube du wirst besser darauf aufpassen als ich." Frodo nickte ihm dankend zu und sie gingen das restliche Stück ohne Unterbrechung weiter. Das Kreischen wurde immer lauter, schließlich sattelnden die Reiter ihre Rösser und öffneten das Tor. Diese Chance nutzen die Hobbits und schlichen sich unbemerkt neben ein paar Orks hinaus ins Freie. Dort huschten sie schnell hinter den Felsen damit sie nicht doch noch von den Orks gesehen wurden. Als erstes versorgten sie die Wunden und gaben ihnen Wasser und etwas zu essen. "Sam, erzähle uns doch was da drinnen passiert ist." Merry blickte ihn fragend an und Sam begann langsam zu erzählen. "Da drinnen herrscht das Grauen, ich weiß nicht was oder wer er war, aber es war so schrecklich. Auf jeden Fall griff es Aragorn und Legolas an. Ob die beiden überlebt haben weiß ich leider nicht, da wir selbst von einer Gruppe ekelhafter stinkenden Wesen angegriffen wurden. Gandalf konnte, soviel ich sehen konnte den Ring an sich nehmen und floh auf einer Art Vogel davon. Danach kann ich mich leider an nichts mehr erinnern." Traurig senkte er den Kopf auf seine Brust. "Gimli wurde von einem Ork getötet." Frodo blickte alle mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Ich wollte ihm helfen, aber ich kam zu spät, einer von diesen Ringgeistern hatte ihm mit dem Schwert durchbohrt." "Aber wenn Legolas und Aragorn noch leben werden wir sie zurückholen. Weil ich meine Freunde nicht sterben lasse!" Calli ballte die Faust und alle nickten zustimmend. "Aber erst einmal sollten wir unsere Kräfte sammeln und nach einem anderen Eingang suchen." Kurze Zeit später machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg nach einem möglichen Geheimeingang. Sie wanderten über hohe Gebirgsketten und Sümpfe. 2 Tage waren sie schon unterwegs ohne auch nur einen kleinsten Eingang entdeckt zu haben. 


End file.
